Snowfall
by bbbuuu
Summary: Sonic wakes up to find that Silver, who stuck around after 06 (slapmeIignoredcontinuity) is missing, and his window is open, letting in the cold winter air.


A cold chill blowing over his quills, caused Sonic's eyes to flutter, a frown coming over the sleeping hedgehog's face, and a quick shiver running through him. His eyes peeked open, noting the slightly brighter light that shone through his room, unusual for this late hour. He sat up, a yawn coming up, and surveyed his bedroom… the curtains of his window were open, and so was the window itself. Definitely not normal, especially right at the onset of winter. Sonic's quills stiffened for a moment, wondering if someone had snuck inside, and he reached over with one arm, to rouse the ivory hedgehog who slept beside him, before he blinked in surprise, as his hand met warm mattress, instead of warm hedgehog.

"Huh?" Turning to look, Sonic tilted his head, as he saw that Silver wasn't there. Sonic glanced at the bedroom door, seeing it was still closed, and it took a moment for him to realize that Silver must be the one behind the opened window. Concern rose up inside Sonic's chest, and he swept his legs over the side of the bed, before getting up and heading to his dresser to grab a pair of socks. Silver's powers could sometimes act up when he was having a bad dream, and if he'd floated outside, Sonic needed to find him.

After Shadow, Silver, and himself had defeated Solaris, and sealed it away forever, the ivory hedgehog had opted to remain in the present. With Blaze having disappeared into a different dimension, there was no reason to go back to the future for Silver. What was the point of going home, with his best friend gone? No… no he'd wanted to see the past he'd fought to change for the better, to insure the future wasn't the smoking, ever burning husk that he'd known all his life.

And Sonic had happily accepted the ivory hedgehog into the home he shared with Tails in the Mystic Ruins. There was no third bedroom, but Sonic didn't use his own too much, preferring to sleep on the rooftop, unless it was raining, or particularly bad weather, and offered it up for Silver's use. It had been rather amusing to see Silver get used to having an actual bed, rather than sleeping on some ramshackle cot or stuffed into a shoddy sleeping bag, as he'd often done in the burning city in the future. The look on his face as he'd first laid on it, sinking down slightly into the mattress, head hitting the soft pillows, was one that Sonic remembered rather vividly.

" _Is this really where you sleep?" Silver asked with wide eyes, almost like a child in awe._

" _Sure is! Comfy?" Sonic had chuckled in response, sitting down at the foot of the bed, watching as Silver closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the pillow, one hand reaching down to trail his fingers along the soft, lush blanket._

" _I can't believe anyone would want to get up, from something so nice..."_

Of course, Sonic couldn't sleep outside all the time, if the weather was inhospitable. But during a rainstorm, when he'd gone to crash on the couch, Silver had insisted that it was okay to share the bed, to Sonic's surprise. He'd thought it might have been a tad awkward, but the ivory hedgehog had firmly stated that the bed belonged to Sonic, and that he didn't mind sharing it if Sonic wanted to sleep in it. Thus, the two hedgehogs began to share the bed every now and then. It was how Sonic had discovered that Silver would sometimes move things with his powers while having rough dreams, including levitating on occasion. It wasn't often, but having lived through a horrible future, and losing his best friend, Sonic was surprised that it wasn't every night.

Sonic pulled on the socks, and hurriedly slipped into his shoes, before stepping up to the window, ready to dash out… but as it turned out, he didn't need to. Sonic stood at the window, tilting his head in confusion. Silver hadn't floated away… he was merely standing outside. The ivory hedgehog wasn't facing the house, but looking up at the sky. Sonic looked up too, squinting as he tried to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, but spotted nothing. Well, nothing beyond the light snow that was falling. The first snow of the winter season. A breeze rolled through the bedroom again, and Sonic shivered slightly, before he hopped out of the window, landing outside. Silver was so engrossed with whatever he was looking at, that he hadn't even heard Sonic's feet hit the ground.

"Silver? What's up?" Sonic called. He saw Silver jump slightly, and the ivory hedgehog turned halfway towards him, catching Sonic's concerned face, as the blue speedster started to walk his way. His golden eyes held that same awe Sonic remembered from before, along with confusion.

"I… I looked out the window, and..." Silver trailed off, before gesturing with his hand at the snow dusted surroundings, and then looking back up at the sky. "...what _is_ this, Sonic?" Sonic blinked, glancing up at the sky, the snowflakes drifting down on them both. He was about to reply with a bland 'Uh, snow?' before remembering Silver's circumstances, and bit his lip. The only things that fell from the sky back in Crisis City, were fireballs and ash. Snow had to be all new for the telekinetic hedgehog.

"It's called snow, Silver." Sonic answered moving to stand next to the other hedgehog. "When it gets cold in the winter, snow falls down from the sky." Silver took in the info with a slight nod, before he held out a hand, watching as the snowflakes landed softly in his palm, before melting from his body heat.

"It's… it's very pretty." Silver exclaimed softly, turning his gaze to the snowy landscape around them. "This happens every year?" Sonic couldn't help but smile at the question. Silver was a brave fighter, and had a heroic sense of justice, filled with confidence and the will to save people… but he still held an adorable naivete and shyness over certain subjects, and it always tugged at his heart to see that side of the ivory hedgehog.

"Yup! Sure does!" Sonic nodded in affirmation, and held out a hand too, letting the snow catch in his palm as well. "You can do all sorts of stuff in the snow! But you're right. It is very pretty to look at." Sonic chuckled, before giving Silver a little wink. "I guess now, snow is gonna make me think of you. You're the same color, heh!" Silver's cheeks immediately took on a slightly red hue, and the ivory hedgehog glanced down at his own white fur, before letting out an abashed chuckle in response, smiling back at Sonic.

"I guess that's only fair. Your sky here is a pretty blue, and it makes me think of _you_ , Sonic." It was Sonic's turn to get pink cheeks, before he shook his head, letting out a chuckle himself.

"Hey, Silver… it's _your_ sky too now, remember? You live here with us. It's just as much your world too, even if you're not from our time." Sonic reminded him, a teasing chastisement in his tone. For a few weeks in, Silver had referred to quite a few things as 'your' when mentioning the ocean, the sky and clouds, things in nature. It was as though he still considered himself an outsider, still thought of himself as not a part of this world he'd chosen to remain in. "That means, it's your snow now too." Silver let out a hum of his own in response, as he looked up at the sky again, that smile still in on his face, as he watched the snowflakes come down.

Another cold breeze blew by, and Sonic found himself shivering slightly again. He wondered for a second if Silver wasn't cold himself, but mentally sighed as his eyes fell on Silver's fluffy chest. He knew how warm the ivory hedgehog was from personal experience; Silver was a clingy guy in his sleep, and Sonic usually found himself with that fluffy chest against his back, or against his face depending on which side he was laying on, in bed with the ivory hedgehog. Not that Sonic minded at all.

 _Sonic let out a low sigh, blinking slowly. It had been a very long time since he'd slept in the same bed as another person. Tails sometimes had nightmares when they were younger, and the young fox would ask Sonic to stay when he'd come to check on him. Of course, there was a difference between his adopted little brother cuddling up to him, and a hedgehog near to his same age, practically spooning him from behind. He was sure his cheeks were lightly pink, as he felt that fluffy patch of warm fur against his back, and Silver's arms draped around his middle. Not to mention, having Silver's face nuzzled against his shoulder. Sonic could hear his soft breaths, and feel the warmth of it huff against his shoulder with each slow exhale Silver let out._

 _Though it had been jarring at first, and he was still getting used to sharing his bed with the clingy hedgehog, Sonic had to admit, it was… sort of nice. Silver was very warm against him, and the soft sound of his breathing was soothing. Sonic rather liked hearing it, knowing that Silver was getting a peaceful rest, rather than a tense half sleep, ready to jump up at a moment's notice if Iblis were to attack. The fact that Silver felt comfortable enough to sleep so deeply, was something Sonic wanted to keep going. The ivory hedgehog was so used to struggle and strife, and even though he was awed by the world being full of life, rather than flames, Sonic could clearly see that underlying tension still held a place in Silver, in his new life here. Letting him be able to let his guard down, and relax, was something Sonic wanted to give him._

 _He found his ears flicking, as he realized a subtle change had occurred in the rhythm of Silver's breathing. It took him a moment, to realize what it was. Rather than the predictable rhythm of Silver's breathing while he was asleep, it had become slower and more deliberate. A lot closer to the breathing of someone who was NOT sleeping. He heard Silver swallow, nervously, before Sonic blinked, as Silver's arms began to slowly release him, and he felt that warmth start to inch away from him. Clearly, the ivory hedgehog had woken up, and realized that he was clinging to Sonic in his sleep, and now was pulling away, trying not to wake him. As he felt Silver scoot ever so slowly away, Sonic was seized with the sudden feeling of disappointment, and on reflex and whim, turned to look over his shoulder._

" _Silver?" he whispered softly. Silver froze, staring at Sonic with wide eyes, and Sonic was sure that Silver's cheeks were likely flushed deep, with how embarrassed he looked right now, just in the dim moonlight coming through the window._

" _S-Sorry, sorry! I was, I was sleeping, and I must've just, gotten closer, and I didn't realize I was hanging onto you, and-"_

" _Hey, hey." Sonic interrupted, and Silver's mouth snapped shut quickly, the ivory hedgehog cutting his rushed and defensive whispers off, as Sonic spoke. Sonic shifted, turning over to face Silver completely. They laid face to face, staring at each other for a moment, before Sonic smiled softly. He scooted towards Silver, to the ivory hedgehog's surprise, and softly nuzzled his face into that fluffy chest. Silver let out the softest of breaths._

" _Sonic?" he whispered, his tone conveying confusion and hesitation, as though he thought he was dreaming, and if he spoke up, it would shatter the illusion. Sonic allowed his arm to gently wrap around Silver, his fingers brushing the ivory hedgehog's fur gently, and he could hear Silver breathe in slowly. After a moment, Silver's arms slowly moved, draping over Sonic once again. Sonic let out a soft sigh of approval into that soft 'pillow' his face was buried in, and closed his eyes. Another moment later, lips brushed ever so gently between his ears, before the ivory hedgehog rested his forehead there. The next morning, when the sunlight shone in on them, and golden eyes met emerald ones, neither of the two hedgehogs felt like getting up for a while._

Sonic breathed into his palms, before rubbing them along his arms, shuffling his feet a little. "Hey, Silver." he piped up, catching the other hedgehog's attention. "Some of us don't have as much heat retention as you, heh!" he joked, turning slightly to nod his head at the house. "I'm gonna head back inside, alright?" Silver blinked, before he realized that Sonic was actually cold out here.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" he explained, a sheepish look coming over his face, and Sonic chuckled.

"No worries!" he gave a little wave, before he turned to start heading back. "I'll be waiti-" He heard the soft crunch of footsteps in the snow behind him, and suddenly Silver's hand was gently gripping his arm. Sonic blinked, cutting himself off.

"Hey, Sonic?" Silver's voice piped up. Sonic turned to look back at him, tilting his head in confusion. The ivory hedgehog's cheeks were lightly flushed. "Would you stay, for just a moment longer?" Silver's voice was soft and hopeful, and despite the cold temperatures, Sonic found his chest getting warm. He smiled at Silver, and gave a hum and a nod in response. Silver seemed to get happier immediately, his own soft smile getting wider. Silver's other hand came forward, and Sonic found himself being turned to face Silver directly.

The hand on Sonic's arm was suddenly, gently, sliding around the blue hedgehog's waist, making Sonic's own cheeks heat up, as he was pulled forward, the short distance between him and Silver being closed, as Silver brought them together, Sonic's hands coming up to Silver's shoulders as his peach chest met warm ivory fluff. There was a sudden _lift_ , and Sonic's eyes widened momentarily, turning his head to look down, as a soft glow gently enveloped the two hedgehogs. Their feet left the ground, and Sonic turned his head back to face Silver again, seeing those flushed cheeks and soft smile as they began to drift upwards.

"I've got you~" Silver reassured softly, his golden eyes staying locked onto Sonic's greens. Sonic found himself smiling back again, knowing his own cheeks were likely pink as well.

"I know." Sonic answered, his confident tone displaying the trust he had in the ivory hedgehog. The hand that wasn't around his waist, was suddenly cupping his flushed cheek, warm against the temperature of the air, and Sonic found himself leaning into it, closing his eyes for a brief moment to savor the feeling. Silver's thumb gently brushed over his lips, leaving the subtlest of tingles in it's wake, and Sonic opened his eyes again, to look up at the other hedgehog. The two of them had risen above the rooftop, and the snow drifted down in the air around them, twinkling slightly in the moonlight. Silver leaned in, closing the distance between them all the way.

His lips were soft, warm, and gentle as they met Sonic's own. Sonic closed his eyes again, his hands sliding from Silver's shoulders, as he wrapped his arms fully around them, and he wondered if Silver could feel his heart beating through his lush ivory fur. The two remained there for a long moment, floating among the snowfall, and Sonic couldn't feel the cold, for the warmth that flowed through his whole body in Silver's embrace, and his warmer kiss. That warmth lingered on Sonic's lips, when Silver slowly broke their kiss, head tilting forward to rest his forehead against Sonic's.

"Back to bed?" he asked softly, thumbs lazily stroking in gentle circles, leaving soft tingling sensations over Sonic's nerves.

"That sounds nice." Sonic answered, humming contentedly. "I'd like that." He nuzzled softly against Silver, before laying his head on Silver's shoulder with a soft smile. Silver chuckled quietly, as they began to slowly drift down towards the bedroom window again.

"I would too."


End file.
